Te dejo, amor
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Pequeña carta te despedida de un espíritu libre con un corazón enamorado.


**Después de siglos y siglos sin poner mano en ... lo siento. Siempre digo que la inspiración es como el viento, y los autores somos pequeños barcos que navegamos en un mar de imaginación e intentamos pescar pequeñas ideas. A veces estamos inspirados pero no escribimos lo que deberiamos, nuestra mente se pierde entre tantos peces... **

**No puede decir que no haya tenido inspiracion, claro que he tenido ideas... pero sigo sin terminar de arreglar mis diferentes fics. Prometo hacerlo. Necesito un empujón, un latido fuerte... **

**Y, para disculparme pongo esta pequeña Carta demasiado azucarada y corta. **

**Aprovecho la oportunidad para saludar a **_**Shions Nightmare **_**por su apoyo en diferentes respuestas que he leído en "Los malos fics", realmente muchas gracias. **

**Siento tardar en subir nuevos caps, pero mi barco se mantiene estático y sin rumbi fijo. **

**Un abrazo. **

**CARTA, TE DEJO AMOR. **

Mitad,

He vaciado la habitación, he recogido mis cosas, he escrito unas cuantas palabras para ti en este papel y he partido. Amor, comprendí que nací libre.

Comprendí que mi corazón era libre. Comprendí que necesitaba alzar el vuelo y volar lejos de aquí. Que la monotonía y la repetición eran dos armas finas que se hundían dentro de mí cada vez que las veía.

Aunque estaba a tu lado, aunque tus caricias, tus besos, tus momentos, tus encantos, tus sueños eran mi eterna compañía, mi deseo, mi despertar… no eran suficientemente fuertes como para proteger a mi libre corazón.

Te dejo, amor.

Te dejo junto a nuestras grandes ilusiones de componer música, nuestros deseos de tener una casa enorme de piedra caliza y llena de niños idénticos a ti, idénticos a mí. Juntamente a nuestros momentos.

Pero no estarás sola, amor nunca vas a estar sola. Nuestras tarde junto al lago, nuestros paseos por la plaza, nuestras miradas al Sol junto a la terraza. Todo eso llevarás contigo, siempre, siempre.

Que vuele nuestra unión, que sea irrompible nuestro lazo plateado, que seamos inseparables aunque estemos separados. Deseo nunca olvidar nuestro primer encuentro y como mi mirar azul se perdió entre tus ojos de brillantes rubís, como nuestras manos chocaron y crearon ese ardiente corriente eléctrico que recorrió nuestros cuerpos. ¿Y ese primer beso? ¿Acordarte puedes de él? Fue tan sencillo, tan tímido, tan inocente. ¿Cuántos años debíamos tener? Once o quizás doce, demasiado pronto para poder entender lo que era el amor. Pero fue especial, de verdad lo fue. Simplemente por el hecho de haber sido tú, el hecho de haber sido yo.

Escribiendo, sueño. Ya lo sabes. Soy y siempre seré un eterno soñador iluso, un pájaro de alas de color del arco iris, un jugador de la vida. Recuerdas…¿todos los poemas que te he escrito? En mis largas noches, cuando más joven que ahora quería desahogar mi corazón, convertirlo en cascada… todo lo vertía en poemas. Poemas de un único dueño. En ellos te he llamado tantas cosas: luz, ángel, sueño, beso, plata, aroma, estrella, mi esperanza, fuerza… incansables nombres, inimaginables tonterías escritas con tinta azul. En mis poemas, siempre reflejada tu belleza, tu encanto, siempre te veías reflejadas. En mis poemas tú eras y siempre serás su alma, su esencia. En ellos, siempre deseo, que veas tu reflejo como si te mirarás en un espejo.

Y me pierdo al hablar de ti, al pensarlo. Siempre supiste que me volvías loco. ¿O crees que no entendía tus juegos con nuestro amigo de pelos parados? Tus juegos de sonrisas encantadoras a Daisuke y miradas juguetonas hacia mí. Lo sabía, jugabas conmigo, sabías que me tenías entre tus redes. Yo, como joven, seguía tus pasos, perdido, intentando entender las reglas del juego. Suerte que mi valor, o quizás los tantos empujones de mi hermano y de tu hermano, hizo que tu juego terminara y empezara el de los dos.

¿Cuántos momentos hemos vivido? Tantos, innumerables. Helados de fresa en verano, chocolates calientes en invierno, cafés espontáneos en las tardes, sandías junto al mar, manzanas en la montaña. Momentos alegres. Pero también momentos tristes. Ese fracaso en la boda de tu hermano con Sora, la muerte de tu madre en ese accidente, la catástrofe del huracán en la ciudad de al lado, todas esas noticias por televisión… Realidades amor, realidades que hemos visto.

Pero así, sobrevivimos. Amor, juego con las palabras e intento hacer más fácil este mensaje. Quiero, no, deseo decirte que me quedo contigo para siempre. Más no puedo. Mi corazón ágil e irracional desea partir su vuelo. Machar. Siempre he deseado soñar y tocar cielos distintos. ¡Aventuras! Así son denominadas. Y sabes que una vida tranquila, una vida que tú deseas me sería imposible. Quizás mi espíritu libre cause la ruptura de mi corazón enamorada, pero no puedo detenerlo. Simplemente, no puedo.

Amor, quiero que en tu corazón lleves siempre mi recuerdo, nuestro recuerdo. Quiero que partas hacia cualquier lugar con una maleta invisible cargada de besos, paseos, carías… Que jamás te sientas sola. Aunque no me veas siempre estaré junto a ti.

A dónde me lleve el viento iré, pero siempre con un bolígrafo en mano y unos cuantos sellos, que utilizaré para enviarte mis millones de palabras.

Te dejo, amor.

Te dejo mi recuerdo y nuestras ilusiones. Te dejo por un espíritu libre.

Te dejo mi corazón enamorado, siempre tuyo.

Takeru Takaishi.

Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro cuando terminó de leer la carta que había encontrado en la mesita de esa habitación vacía. Levantó la cabeza y se sentó en la cama desecha. Siempre lo supo, que él era libre. Miró a su alrededor y sintió miles de ilusiones volando como mariposas, escapando por la ventana. Sintió que había perdido esos sueños.

Un rayo del Sol entró por la ventana.

Hikari levantó la cabeza. Las ilusiones y los sueños no estaban perdidos, estaban guardados, atesorados… en forma de recuerdos. Ella no estaba sola. El tiempo, la memoria y el correo serían su eterna compañía.

**Fin. **

**Pequeñísima carta más poética que nada. Disculpas a todas las personas que se dedican a leer mis fics, prometo seguir adelante. **

**Buen verano 2008!!**

**Kyoko! **


End file.
